Primeval: Episode 6.1 (ND)
Plot John Lakewater walked into the parking lot of the factory where cars were made and tested. This being Bring Your Kid to Work day, his daughter followed him, excited and amazed. He walked towards the car, a new Jaguar leased from some government organization called the ARC. Robert Kingfisher, president of the Kingfisher Car Production Company, walked over to him. "It's our best model, so don't damage it," he said. His daughter jumped up and down. "Can I drive, daddy?," she begged, "Please?" John smiled. His daughter was only 12, but she was smart. Under carefully controlled conditions, maybe he could let her drive just this once. He briefly frowned, knowing that recklessness like that had cost him his marriage. But still, his daughter looked so cute jumping up and down like that, so how could he resist? "Alright," he gave in. Three crashes and two and a half minutes later, he really began to regret his decision. "Alright honey, left," he coached, "no, that's right, not left, turn it that way." Then, he realized something was wrong. His daughter had turned left. But they were going right. He reached over and turned the car off. They were still going right. The car bumped into a wall, and skidded towards the door. He started to panic. They were going out of control! The car shot down the hall and through the office into the smelting area. It seemed like something was pulling it along, like a puppet on a string. They bumped into the glass wall, and he realized that all the metal in the building seemed to be flying towards this spot. Something magnetic? And then he saw it. It looked like a smashed pane of glass floating in the air, or floating diamonds in the sky. And the car was moving towards it. It seemed like nothing could stop it. The window's steel frame bent and snapped, flying into the anomaly. And so did the car, driver and all. Robert ran after the car, stunned and surprised by how reckless his best employee could be. He is fired, he thought. Running after the trail of destruction, he passed through his office and into the smelting area. That was when he saw it. The anomaly had him transfixed, and he walked closer and closer. What was it? Suddenly, something moved nearby. He turned around. There was no one there. Then, a crash sound. He started to sweat a bit. A severed head flew out of the darkness and hit him in the face. He screamed and threw the head through the anomaly. He broke out in a cold sweat. Something moved again. A box fell over. And there it was - a raptor, it's face covered in blood and moving straight for him. He grabbed for a hammer, but it flew through the anomaly. The raptor got closer. Robert stood up to his full height and yelled. Seeing a bone lying nearby (probably the same guy who got his head ripped off) he whacked the raptor with it. He started jumping, yelling and whacking. The raptor snarled and ran away. "Yeah, don't mess with me!" he yelled after it, waving the bone menacingly. "You don't cross Robert P. Kingfisher!" Then, he felt the hot breath down his back. He turned around slowly, and realized it hadn't been him the raptor had fled from. Before he had a chance to scream, the huge beak had streaked down and snapped. And the room was stained with blood. Lester groaned as the alarm blared. He got up and headed for the detector. "Where is it, Jess?" he inquired, his voice betraying his anger and reluctance. "Kingfisher Factories, edge of town," she announced. He just barely contained a snarl. Those were the guys who had bought his new car! The team was quickly rallied up. It's the Kingfisher car factory, ''announced Jess over the loudspeaker, ''Kingfisher Factories. "I'll lead this one," said Becker. "Alright," said Lester, "I'll do some paperwork. We still have to explain what happened to Philip Burton." He thought back to when Philip had died trying to destroy New Dawn. Philip had been working for Helen, but the memory of his fate still made Lester wince inside. He shook the memory out of his mind and headed for his office. Connor walked towards Abby's office and knocked. "Come in," she said. He entered. Abby smiled. "Nice to see you, Connor," she said. "Abby, I was wondering if you were coming." The smile faded. "Sorry, Connor, but my brother is in financial trouble," she sighed,"As usual, he depends on me to make everything right." She smiled again. "But here's a present to make up for it." She reached under her desk and pulled out a little box. Connor took it and opened it. His eyes grew wide. It was a ring. He looked at Abby, his expression a mix of terror, joy and excitement. He opened his mouth to say "Thank you." He fainted before he could continue. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Abby yelling "Dr. Cedarcut, get the smelling salts!" At Kingfisher Factories, the team have succeeded in evacuating the area. Becker's detector suddenly starts beeping wildly. "Alright, it's somewhere around here," he announced, "I'm going in first." Matt steps up. "Maybe I should take the risk this time," he says. "No," says Becker, "I insist." Matt shrugged and stepped back. With his gun ready, he entered the factory. After a tense minute of silence, Emily and Matt follow him with a couple of soldiers. Going through the parking area, Matt suddenly realized something was wrong. "Those cars are driving themselves!" he exclaimed. The cars were indeed bumping against the wall. Emily slowly walked over. "Interesting," she mused, "This anomaly must be unusually magnetic." Down the hall, they realized that there was wreckage everywhere. "Creature?" asked Private Wilson, one of their soldiers. "No, car," said Matt, "Unless dinosaurs leave tire tracks these days. Evidently, it was attracted by the magnetism and went for a drive." The soldiers went ahead to look out for trouble. Matt and Emily were silent for a bit. "Emily," said Matt apprehensively and slowly, "I have to tell you something." Emily looked at him. They stood there for a bit. "Somebody told me to go back to the future and save my colony," he announced with an air of solemness and grief. They both stood there for a minute, stunned. "Well, you don't have to listen to him," said Emily. "I might," said Matt. "Why, who was it?" she asked. He took a deep breath. "I didn't recognize him," he said, and started moving towards the smelting room. "Who was it?" repeated Emily. "I don't know," said Matt. "Then why do you trust him?" she said. They looked each other in the eyes. Emily had him cornered. Of course, he would have never trusted a stranger. "Who. Was. It." she announced. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. They ran into the smelting room. The soldiers were both on the floor, headless. "Help," they heard. "Help!" the cry repeated with more ferocity. It was Becker. it was coming from the other side of the anomaly. Suddenly, something moved in the shadows. Something big... TO BE CONTINUED........